Puppeteer
by SangNoire
Summary: 'When your brother is the puppet... there has to be a puppeteer behind him, or don't you think so' !Angst... !mild Horror?; T to be sure


**Yes, it's me again! I thougth about that a long time and now choosed to post it xD**

**I hope you'll like it, nevertheless I'm everytime thankful for any sort of criticism or praise ^-^ **

**This is a possible new story... maybe only a taster... if you like it I'll post something about the two of them! *grin***

**And now, I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She didn't feel right. Definitely... there was something, that gave her the uneasy feeling of being watched. That soft tingling of her skin, the cool traces of invisible, unreal fingers, that started suddenly, it wasn't even dark inside of her room...Yes, she knew that feeling, the taste of it.<p>

That's why she was afraid of the dark.

Her fingers that where currently holding one of that woderful wax crayons, that she used to color her youngest creation of a picture; she and her brother watching the sunrise at a beach.

Of course that was no masterpiece. She was young, hardly seven years old, most of the outlines and her colors too, were set crooked or simply wrong compared to reality. She loved the color blue, but today she decided, the sun had to get that color and the ocean, that flooded her picture got a sunny and nice yellow... more compareable to a desert.

The paper was slightly crumpled under her fingers because of the pressure of the wax crayon nearly penetrating it. The object stoped, and her hands turned the paper in a swift and fast movement, just as what- or whoever has triggered the uneasyness arrived at the very back of her chair.

'Now... tell me Amane, what are you drawing there?'

She moved her head and saw her brother standing behind her, smiling, his white hair a fluffy mess, his eyes the shade of milky chocolate.

She smiled. Maybe she was only overreacting... she hadn't slept too well tonight and had been again bullied at school... maybe today hasn't been very nice.

'Ryou.' She gave him a warm smile. 'Why're you sneaking in here? That's to be a surprise! You're not allowed to look at it until I've finished it!' Her voice was the typical childish voice, high, squawky and playful.

'This is for your brother?' He crooked his head, the soft, gentle smile plastered on his face.

She giggled. 'Maybe.' She turned round and put the wax crayon back inside of her small pencilbox, closed it carefully as if it was a treasure of enormous value – probably it meant exactly that to her.

'Yes it's for my brother.' Again a giggle. 'Tell me where he is, maybe I'll show it to him!'

She played along – he was her brother himself at least and she loved their small games of hide-and-seek or the sweet caring voice, that she wanted to listen forever and ever... she really loved him.

The smile on his face has softened even more as she turned around again the eyes watching her – weren't they a little darker as before?

'I'm sorry, Amane... he isn't here at the moment... maybe I'm able to offer a helping hand?'

She smiled sweetly at him, sweetly and innocent.

'Awww... then tell me stranger, what's your name?'

He laughed quietly and she watched him, her head now crooked herself the expression curious, her yellow long hair only reinforced that impression.

'You're allowed to call me 'Bakura' if you like.' The smile was staying on top his pale lips.

'So you think 'Bakura' makes you another person, than my brother? It's a part of him isn't it?' She was babbling that, the impression of innocence never fading or crumpling of her whole nature.

His eyes widened slightly and the smile grew, more a grin now.

She blinked surprised she didn't want to admit, but he... seemed to be a little off today...

'I think you're a very smart girl, Amane.' He nodded.

Warm, wonderful proud was bubbling inside of her and her smile formed into a wide and proud grin. 'Thanks, Bakura, I think I really like you!'

His eyes twinkled, it didn't seem to fit the smile he showed her then.

'Now... am I allowed to take a look at the picture you drew, as you now are assured, that he's not here at the moment?'

She seemed to think about it and a small frown appeared on her face.

'But I don't understand...'

'Oh, you don't have to, love... I promise, that I'm not lying to you.' He smiled and put his hand ontop of her soft yellow her, turning her head a little so that she was facing the table again, he was then placing himself at her side, all the time smiling that soft smile. She giggled again, because of his playful and charming attempt to take a look and decided, that she wouldn't mind to show him.

Her small hands turned the paper, that was full with crooked lines and too much color.

His eyes turned a little darker, the smile shrinked a little bit as the expression of concentration – real or playful? – appeared on his face. He studied the picture intently.

'Why is the ocean yellow?'

She blinked. In fact she was really surprised now. 'You don't think it's a desert?'

He smiled at her. She was a little bit disappointed.

Normally she would draw her pictures and her brother would play dumb on the few hints and let correct himself and tell her the whole story behind the picture.

She blinked again and the head, that continued to be used as a support for the pale hand of her brother, turned a little bit, to look at him. He looked at her, smiling.

'Why... do you think it's an ocean?' She asked dumbfound.

His smile widened and his eyes fell on the picture again.

'The desert is much more cruel... it's sharp edged, endless, hot and deathly.'

He stated theese facts with his soft, quiet voice, that didn't seem to fit the topic.

There again was that almost cute frown on her face, as if she was really thinking out his agument, the eyes on the picture again.

'And besides... the sun is blue, isn't it?' She was able to hear his smile, now it seemed to jeer at her because of her dumbness. Her shoulders sank a little bit.

His smile was grewing even more. 'But nevertheless it's really beautiful.'

She shook her head, calm now, a little bit disappointed.

'No, it's not quiet... it's too crooked, there are too much color... and brother will know, what it is... it's not a surprise... And... that everytime was my goal...'

He watched her quietly, listening to her explanation.

'I wanted to make brother smile... he often seem's to be sad or so calm... only if he talks to me I can make him feel better... he... is like a puppet sometimes...' Her voice is getting lost.

A second the whole room is quiet, then he kneeled down at the side of her chair, taking her small, soft hands in his, the expression irritating blank.

'Like a puppet?' He asked that softly, his voice like soothing velvet.

She nodded.

His eyes closed a second and as he opens them Amane really knew, that something was wrong.

The soft chocolate eyes had been formed into something dark, deep, endless, a shade of the deepest black, haunting, the pupils are hardly seperatable.

The soft cheeks of her brother had morphed, it seemed that they had been full bevor, now they are showing the jawline and the cheekbones in a... what did mother say was the word... yeah.. handsome manner.

His hair are a mess still, but it gives the impression of being even messier, more spikey.

Slowly a smile, so deeply haunting, amused and wide, is building itself on theese lips she would have been able to compare to his brothers, but didn't even think about to do it.

This person was so entirely twisted, it felt... wrong, simply wrong to even compare him to her brother.

'Tell me than, love...' She never before had heard such a taunting and at the same time deep and purring voice... 'When your brother is the puppet... there has to be a pupeteer behind him, or don't you think so? Do you think there is someone who pulls the string in his hands sometimes to play with him the way you use to play with your small, cute dolls?'

She looked at him a few moments where passing by. The big blue eyes lost inside of the deep, beckoning shadows. 'Bakura...' His name rolls over her lips.

His head is crooking, and the smile is grewing to a grin.

'Yes, my love?'

'Who are you?' Her voice was a wisper, thin, like a breeze of air.

'I'm a thief, my love... a thief of souls... a thing that haunts small children like you in your sleep. I'm a shadow inside of your brothers mind. I'm the master, he is the servant.'

He answers her question quietly, his eyes all the time beckoning her to enter this endless dark pool of shadows.

'Why... are you doing that?' Her hands started to grasp his fingers, so soft, as if she wanted to be sure, he wouldn't forget her hands lying in his ones or to test, whether his were still there.

His grin formed back into a smile, on of his hands loosened its grip and lay down at her cheek.

'Why do you think I need a reason?'

'Because... mother said nobody is born evil... but to scare small children and use my brother isn't nice. It's rude and mean.' Her voice is serious.

He started to laugh then. The sound tasted bitter, it tasted sharp edged, cruel, it tasted of everything bad, that Amane hadn't ever felt in her six year lasted life.

'You're really smart, my love.' He nodded slowly.

'There are a few things that turned me into what I am.' The eyes were getting deeper, if that was even possible, beckoning her to simply let herself fall inside the endless darkness behind, to just let go, loose herself, floating... slowly, softly, calmly...

The fear in her gaze intensified she tried to free her hands, but his grip was so strong it hurt.

She moved her face away from him, deadly pale and frightened.

'I... don't want to know...'

He smiled knowingly.

'I don't want to know what happened.' She shivered.

His eyes are now half closed, he is leaning forward, towering over the small child, with the pure innocence in her nature and the friendly smile and the blue eyes, that seemed to hurt because of their beauty.

There's only a small breath between her ear and his lips, that are still smiling down on her in this haunting-caring manner.

'I know, love...', he only breathed the words out, she smells the odeur of sand and spice and something cold, cruel, that seemed to stay ontop of her skin, something so dark she feared it was able to taint her.

'Sometimes... I'd love to forget it either...', he breathed, it seemed like he enjoyed her fear, nevertheless not touching her skin. 'But that's not possible... love... it's not possible to forget... forgive such things.' It's a soft murmur, still he was staying in that pose, holding the small distance between them upright.

She was stiff with fear. His hands moved away from hers to cup her soft cheeks, turning her head.

They were there again, that deep black pits.

Her bright blue eyes flickered with fear. She didn't dare to speak, to look away... she didn't even dare to breath.

Then it's over. His hands vanish, leaving soft traces down her skin, the eyes are closed and he is smiling his cruel, haunting, caring, unreal, terrible smile.

'Your brother'll like it, love...', his voice IS velvet now, soft, the eyes open, they are brown again, more like her brothers.

'Don't...' She pleaded.

He blinks. 'Don't what?'

'Don't... turn back in that... stay... like you were...' It was only a wisper, he is able to see the fearful tears that sting in her eyes.

A frown built itself ontop of his face. 'Why should I... you didn't seem very comforted.'

'I... don't want you to look like Ryou... your nothing like him! Stay as you were! I don't want you to look like him!' She was crying then and he blinked again... irritated.

'You're... you're not my brother...', she sniffed and blinked upwards. 'Stay as you were... I... I'd prefer to see you like you are.'

The smile was feasting its comeback then, he didn't change again, only smile.

'It's time for bed, love... maybe I'll come tonight to scare your eyes out of your scull?'

The laugh was so soft, that it pained her and made her shiver.

His head crooked again and he looked down onto her, towering over her, leaning down and placing an icecold, soft and nearly longing kiss at her jawline.

'Or maybe I'll embrace you all night long and comfort you in the darkness?', he breathed.

She shivered again, as he pulled away the deepblack pits were staring inside her eyes promissing.

Then he was gone. The steps, softly cautious setted steps, faded away as he got down the stairs.

One second she was able to smell sand, spices and darkness.

The next she got up, changing into her pyjama, her heart still beating fast under her skin.

Since then she didn't fear the darkness anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! :) Okaaay! I hope you liked it! I hope it isn't too irritating! *cackles*<strong>

**Okay... I think if this gets 5 Reviews or more I might think about to post a story. Maybe not a very long one but there are ideas! *nods***

**Criticism and praise are highly appreciated! ^-^**

***leaves cookies for all of you*  
><strong>


End file.
